True Love Alice und Jasper
by Diman
Summary: Dies ist die Vorgeschichte zu Alice und Jaspers Liebe, von ihrer ersten Begegnung bis hin zu ihren erweckten Gefühlen zueinander....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte an den entliehenen Figuren und Orte liegen bei Stephanie Meyer. Ich verfolge mit der Geschichte keine geschäftlichen Interessen.

AndyS und ich schreiben seid letztem Jahr die Geschichte von Alice und Jasper, unsere beider Lieblingschars der Biss Bücher.

Ihre Vorgeschichte faszinierte uns am meisten und wir hoffen euch zieht sie genauso in den Bann wie uns!

Wir wünschen euch viel spaß!

lg, AndyS und Diman

~~~

Alice:

Es war das Schönste was sie je gesehen hatte. Ein Engel. Blondes lockiges Haar, umranden ein sanftes, zartes Gesicht mit traurigen Augen, festen ernstes Blick. Alice verstand nicht. Nicht jetzt, sie sah ihn immer nur so, mit traurige Augen, und doch, sah sie mehr, sie sah die wärme darin, die unendliche tiefe, die etwas anderes versteckten. Sie wusste seid sie ihn das erste Mal sah, das sie ihn suchte. Er war es den sie finden musste, ihren Engel.

Nun saß sie hier, in einen Pub. Ihre Frisur und Kleidung viel sofort auf, zwischen den wenigen Gästen die sich eher in grauen oder schwarzen Tönen kleideten. Sie wirkte fast schrill, ja etwas verrückt, ihre dunklen Haare stehen verrückt nach allen Seiten hinaus ab. Ihre Kleidung, in einem kräftigem blau violett, stach deutlich hervor, zusammen mit ihren gold leuchtenden Augen wirkte sie sofort wie eine Fremde unter all den Einheimischen.

Sie war noch nie hier, wusste aber, durch ihre Vision hierher geführt, das ER, ihr Engel hierher kommen würde. Sie hatte ihn gefunden.

Alice nippte an ihrem Getränk ohne wirklich daran zu saugen, der Schein ein Mensch zu sein, die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, fällt ihr nicht schwer. Und doch kribbelte es nervös in ihrem Bauch, sie war wirklich nervös! Sie war sonst NIE nervös, sie wusste nicht was das für ein Gefühl war, was sich urplötzlich seid sie hier in diesem Lokal war in ihrem Körper ausbreitete wie ein warmer angenehmer Schauer.

Ihr Blick war zur Tür gerichtet, als diese Aufging, wusste sie bereits, das ER es war, ihr Engel, sie stand auf und wartete.

Unbekannte Gefühle ergriffen sie, doch sie schob sie zur Seite, sie tänzelte fast durch den Pub um ihm entgegen zu gehen, sie konnte nicht anders, sie hatte solange auf ihn gewartet, sie musste zu ihm und ihn ansprechen.

Sie strahlte selbst wie ein Engel, blickte tief in seine Augen, die diesen „Schatten" trugen, den sie bereits aus ihren Visionen her sehr gut kannte, doch es nun wirklich zu sehen bewegte sie, innerlich zog sich etwas zusammen und blühte auf einer anderen Art wieder auf. Sie wollte schon nach seiner Hand greifen, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders, sie wollte ihn ja nicht überfallen und sprach ihn mit ihrer klaren reinen Stimmen aus an.

"Hey ich bin Alice."

Sie lächelte noch mehr, und fügte schnell hinzu.

„Ich möchte dich nicht verschrecken, ich hoffe das tat ich nicht?"

Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht schief und musterte ihn genau, um jede Veränderung an seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Es tut mir leid wenn es so ist, aber darf ich dich vielleicht bitten…mich zu meinen Tisch dahinten zu begleiten?"

Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln, sie lächelte ja meistens immer, doch nicht so, sie wollte ihn berühren ihn trösten, diese Traurigkeit die ihr das Herz brach wegwischen, wie Sand. Sie stand ganz nah bei ihm, nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Körper voneinander, da spürte sie etwas, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben. Sie fühlte sich so sehr von ihm angezogen, da wusste sie das ihre Vision nun wahr geworden war, sie hatte ihn gefunden, ihren Engel.

Sie deutete mit einer kleinen Geste zu dem kleinen Tisch in der hinteren Ecke das Lokals.

~~~

Reviews Bitte ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hier gehts weiter, wir hoffen auf Reviews!

Viel Spaß euch beim zweiten Kapitel!

lg Diman und AndyS

~~~

Jasper:

Jasper sah nur diesen Pub, etwas zog ihn magisch dort hinein..  
Durst war es nicht..

Es war als läge eine bestimmte Stimmung in der Luft, so etwas hatte er noch nie zuvor gespürt..  
seine Finger zittern leicht, er war aufgeregt.. ja, das musste es sein..  
doch warum regte er sich auf?  
Was war nur los mit ihm?

Er betrat den Pub, dunkle Gestalten saßen auf ihren Hockern, ja er passte hier rein.. mit seinen heruntergekommenen Klamotten und seinen ungewaschenen Haaren..

Es stank widerlich und doch konnte er den Blick nicht von der Frau anwenden, die schräg hinten an einem kleinen Tisch saß. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.. fast als hätte sie auf ihn gewartet.  
Etwas ging von dieser kleinen Person aus..  
zierlich wie ein Elfe.. schwarze Haare.. helle Haut..

Sie war ein Vampir, genau wie er?  
Was wollte sie von ihm?

Würde sie ihn angreifen?

Ihre Worte irritierten ihn.. wie konnte das sein?

Er blicke sich um, ob sie nicht jemand anderes gemein hatte.

Doch da war niemand.  
Nur er und sie kam auf ihn zu.. strecke ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Instinktiv machte er einen Schritt zurück.

„Hallo", grüßte er sie knapp aber höflich.  
„Ich glaube sie verwechseln mich mit jemanden.."

Alice:

Alice spürte sofort seinen Blick, er sah sie an auf einer Art, die sie erfreute. Er schien sie zu erkennen was sie war. Sie versteckte sie schließlich auch nicht. Ihr war es nur recht das er sah was sie war, den sie wusste es auch von ihm.

Sie waren beide Vampire.

Sie wusste das er ihr ganzen Glück sein würde, ihr Engel, der sie immer beschützte, es wurde ihr so klar wie seine Augen, leuchtend rot blickte sie tief in ihre, als ob sie versuchten darin zu lesen.

Alice lächelte nur bei seiner Bemerkung, sie irrte sich nicht, niemals. Er war es den sie suchte und keinen anderen.  
So klang ihre Stimme so selbstbewusst und sicher wie sie sich auch fühlte.

"Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Du bist es. Das spüre ich."

Sie lächelte noch immer drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse und ging voraus zu ihrem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke.

"Wollen wir uns nicht kurz setzen?"

Sie strahlte etwas aus, eine Freudigkeit und Heiterkeit, alles was er nicht ausstrahlte schien sie mit ihrer Kraft und Stärke, ihrer Intensität auszugleichen.

„Ich möchte dir gerne etwas erzählen."

Sie drehte sich schwungvoll und dennoch so elegant um, sie nur Vampir es vermögen. Ihr war es egal was die anderen dachten, sie viel hier sowieso auf, also konnte sie sich auch völlig normal benehmen.

~~~

reviewt bitte, wir freuen uns!


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Jasper:

Etwas an ihr faszinierte ihn. Er konnte nicht sagen was er war, aber was er bei ihr spürte, hatte er noch nie zuvor gefühlt. Es war absolutes Neuland für ihn...

Andere Vampire fühlten sich sonst von ihm eingeschüchtert, durch seine viele Narben, doch diese kleine Elfe empfand keine Angst.. nein sie empfand etwas wie tiefe Zuneigung..

Jasper schämte sich auf einmal für seine verdreckte Kleidung und seine ungepflegten Haare.  
Doch die freudige Erwartung, die sie spürte, ging auf ihn über.  
Er spürte dies ganz deutlich und das seltsamste war, dass er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte.

Seine Nervosität, musste sie ebenfalls spüren, denn jede seiner Emotionen ging auf sein Umfeld über. Er bemerkte bereits wie der Herr zu seiner rechten unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.

Jasper wollte nicht den ganzen Pub in Unruhe versetzen, also nickte er der zierlichen Vampirlady zu und setzte sich zu ihr.  
Er konnte sich zumindest anhören was sie ihm zu sagen hatte. Damen gegenüber war er stets höflich und er versuchte seine Nervosität zu verbergen, um sie nicht negativ zu beeinflussen.

Schüchtern und unsicher sah er sie an.

Vielleicht war sie auch eine Neugeborene von Maria.. aber dann hätte sie Angst empfunden, wenn sie ihn sah und was diese kleine Elfe empfand war so ziemlich das Gegenteil von Angst.

Alice:

Sie setzte sich wieder und lächelte noch immer. Sie spürte Jasper Nervosität deutlich,wäre sie noch ein Mensch würde ihr totes Herz schneller schlagen, auch für sie war all dies neu. Doch sie wusste das er bei ihr bleiben würde.

Sie hatte es gesehen, all das, jeden Tag, immer und immer wieder, bis sie ihn nun endlich hier und heute fand - oder er sie.

"Erstmal tut es mir leid, das ich dich vielleicht verschreckt habe?"

Ihren Kopf leicht schief legte und dabei noch immer lächelte.

"Ich möchte dir gerne erklären warum ich hier bin und du mich gefunden hast."

Sie musterte ihn kurz, für sie war er wunderschön, sie sah nicht seine ungepflegten Haare, für sie strahlten sie. Sie sah nicht sein ungepflegtes Äußeres, für sie wars ihr neues Leben.

Sie sah nur ihn, Jasper, auf den sie gewartet hat, seiddem sie ein Vampir war.

"Ich weis wer du bist Jasper."

Ihn tief in die Augen blickte, sie sah seine Angst, sein Misstrauen, doch sie weis das er anders war, ja er wird anders sein, ab heute, ab jetzt, denn nun war sie da und sie würde sich um ihn kümmern, für immer.

"Ich habe es gesehen."

Sie legte ihre Hände auf dem Tisch, ruhig und ineinander gefaltet, um ihn somit etwas Sicherheit und Vertrautheit zu vermitteln.

tbc.


End file.
